Market potential exists for developing software to produce public transportation information that meets cognitive needs of older adults. Transit authorities and design services purchase software to produce system timetables, maps and other passenger information. Riders and potential riders have difficulty understanding and using existing passenger information. Transit software users want information that encourages ridership. Currently, information hinders transit use by older adults, who may require public transportation to maintain independence. The proposed research will determine psychological and physical dimensions affecting performance across the life-span in understanding and using passenger information. Phase I research will develop an understanding of unmet information needs perceived by transportation providers, transit users and nonusers; conduct laboratory testing among riders and nonriders to understand the psychological and physical dimensions of effective passenger information use; and develop design criteria for timetables and maps. Phase II research will apply Phase I findings to develop prototypes for field-testing by older and younger riders and nonriders; subsequent development of design criteria for passenger information that can be effectively used by adults and older adults; and development of computer software that puts the design criteria into practice for transit authorities. In Phase III, software will be marketed to transit authorities nationwide. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Strong market potential exists for the development of public transportation information that meets the cognitive and physical needs of older adults. Over 600 transit authorities, including Forth Worth, TX, Youngstown, OH, Richmond, VA, Memphis, TN, and Atlanta, GA are interested in purchasing software for public timetables, route maps and other public transportation information for effective use by adult and older adult riders. Currently available public information software does not meet the information needs of transit users.